This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to forming antennas for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers are often provided with antennas. For example, a computer monitor with an integrated computer may be provided with antennas that are located along an edge of the monitor.
Challenges can arise in mounting antennas within an electronic device. For example, the relative position between an antenna and surrounding device structures and the size and shape of antenna structures can have an impact on antenna tuning and bandwidth. If care is not taken, an antenna may become detuned or may exhibit an undesirably small efficiency bandwidth at desired operating frequencies. Unsatisfactory antenna mounting configurations have the potential to compromise the structural integrity of an electronic device. Methods for forming antenna structures should be cost effective and capable of producing high-performing antennas, so as to avoid undesired expense and shortcomings in wireless performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antennas for use in electronic devices.